If Only
by CharmedLostie4ever
Summary: If only Star had known how much David had cared for her.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. :(

Author Note: This is one of my all-time favorite movies. David is definitely not one of my favorite characters (that position belongs to Marko), but the relationship between him and Star has always intrigued me, so I just had to write this. Sorta kinda maybe Paul POV.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

If only she could have seen him then, Paul reflected. If only she had seen how much David loved her, maybe she wouldn't have fallen for Michael. Maybe she wouldn't have betrayed them.

When Star had been injured several months before, David hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't done anything but sit next to her, stroking her hand softly, his usual cold expression on his face.But Paul and the other boys had been able to read him like an open book. He was scared stiff.

No one had been able to figure out what was wrong with her. When she hadn't returned to the cave with only an hour or so left before sunrise, David had grown concerned. He was very protective of Star, and liked her to be in early, because even though the wouldn't kill her, it did make her drowsy, and he was sure there would be commotion if she suddenly fell asleep in the middle of the Boardwalk. He had sent Dwayne, Paul, and Marko to search for her while he stayed behind in case she still turned up. Paul was a little irked that David had sent the out in the danger of near sunrise to look for his chick, whom he never really liked anyway, but he knew better than to complain.

Come sunrise, Paul had returned empty-handed. Marko had lost his bike after getting sidetracked talking to a girl and then having to fly home as fast as he could. But Dwayne flew into the cave holding and unconscious Star in his arms.

But she didn't wake up. Everyone else had all gone to sleep almost as soon as they reached the safety of the cave, but David had replied that he was just going to stay with her a little longer to see if she woke up, and nobody argued. But when the rest of them had got up the next night, he was still in the exact same spot as before, staring into Star's pale face.

"David, did you sleep at all, man?" Paul asked, snapping David out of his trance.

"Yes," he snapped, clearly cranky from exhaustion. Dwayne snorted in disbelief, and David shot a deadly look at him.

Marko stepped in and quickly changed the subject, "So, what's wrong with her?" He had to strain to hear his response.

"I don't know."

Two days later, Star still hadn't regained consciousness, and David looked horrible. He had only eaten a mouthful of rice, and hadn't gone hunting at all, only taken a swig from the bottle of blood they kept for emergencies.

Suddenly Star's eyes flickered, and she groaned. David was immediately alert, studying her face intently for any sign of coherence. "Star?"

"...D-David..." Star opened her eyes slowly and groaned once again at the light that penetrated them. David quickly reverted to his emotionless mask, and only Paul noticed the tenderness with which he lifted her head to give her a small sip of dark ruby liquid.

"Star," David said urgently, "what happened?"

Star coughed once before replying. "I was walking, at the Boardwalk, and I turned a corner... and I think someone must have jumped me...because I don't remember anything else."

David breathed a sigh of relief. It was just an ordinary punk, not a rival vampire. Probably he simply took a few bucks and ran. It didn't matter. He would pay.

Star reached a hand up to the back of her head and winced as she touched the sore spot. When she caught everyone's worried expressions, she quickly reassured them. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just a little bump, that's all." And she was up and about the next day, roaming the Boardwalk with Laddie in tow, and, unbeknownst to her, one of the boys trailing her from a distance at all times. David had really gone crazily overprotective.

A few days later, David overheard some guy boasting about mugging a girl about a week ago, one with a gypsy skirt and curly brown hair.

The next day there was a new missing person's poster posted all around Santa Carla.

If only she could have seen him when he killed her attacker, Paul thought. The rage in his eyes had far surpassed that of a hunter killing it's prey, and Paul had been astounded by his viciousness. If only she had seen him sitting next to her bedside, sick with worry, and understood why he had become so controlling, maybe she wouldn't have rebelled. If only she had seen him then, things might have turned out differently. If only.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

First Lost Boys fic, so please review!


End file.
